


The Tin Soldier on the Mantle of Valley Forge

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, George Washington Miniseries (1984), Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anyway a good friend requested this, Based off a request on my tumblr, Chess, Fluff, I keep adding more fandoms jesus christ, M/M, prompted, this is for Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: In which Tench Tilghman is the Chess King and the story of how the tin soldier got to be placed on the mantle in the Headquarters in Valley Forge.





	The Tin Soldier on the Mantle of Valley Forge

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt on my Tumblr (@general-wheeee). It's for a good friend and like another story that I posted recently, it came from an ask list, number 24.  
24\. "We're playing checkers. If you don't like it, leave."  
Except she requested it was chess instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s he doing?” Laurens asked as he watched Lafayette out the window of their little home in Valley Forge. The Frenchman was leaning down, picking up a rock, inspecting it, and then either dropping it or keeping it. 

“Tilghman found a chessboard and set, but it’s missing pieces, so he asked Gilbert to go out and find rocks to use for pieces while he looks around inside. I wouldn’t be surprised if he goes through our things looking for something of use,” Hamilton answered and leaned back in his chair to look at Laurens’ face. “Tilghman is still looking for a decent challenge if you’re interested.” 

Laurens looked at Hamilton’s smiling face and considered the idea. He was a decent chess player, he knew good tactics for how to play it, but he hadn’t played it in a while. On the other hand, he didn’t want to deny Tilghman a break for some fun. Lord knows the overworked aide needed it, just like his own dear Alexander. “I’ll tell him I’m up for it next time I see him.” 

“Then I’ll be there to watch the battle of the century.” 

* * *

The five men, Tilghman, Laurens, Hamilton, Fitzgerald, and Gilbert, were all sitting in Tench’s shared room, chessboard set up and ready to begin. For substitutes for pieces, they’d found rocks and some acorns (which Laurens had been more than happy to climb a tree to grab) and other household items, but the among all the strange mishmash of pieces, Tench’s little tin soldier stood out the most. It was in the place of his righthand knight. 

Meade, Tench’s temporary roommate, walked in just as Tench made the first move. “What’s… going on?” He asked as he looked around the group of men. 

“**We’re playing chess. If you don’t like it, leave,**” Hamilton replied and watched John move one of his own pawns. Tench immediately moved the little soldier-knight out of its place. 

“No, no, I’ll stay. I was put off by the mix of… utensils you have in use,” Meade said and skirted around them to sit on his bed and watch. 

* * *

Halfway through the game, Harrison came to see what all of them were doing, why they weren’t working, and to remind them that the General’s correspondence was never really done. He was met with the sight of soldiers men huddled around a chessboard and watching the game go on. 

“What is this?” He asked and stepped closer to see the same thing Meade had seen, except fewer pieces now. 

“Chess, Old Secretary. You would know if you hadn’t invested yourself in work all day to skip out on our fun,” Tilghman shot at the man and moved his knight to take another of Laurens’ pieces - a bishop. 

He paused and left the room. Not even a minute later, he had returned with two others who they had been told would join them for dinner: Spymaster and Major Benjamin Tallmadge and Doctor James McHenry. They didn’t say anything but sit down nearby and watch. It had become like a sport, and Tench’s team was losing. 

* * *

There were five pieces left on the board, not including the kings. John’s remaining rook, pawn, and queen, and Tench’s soldier-knight and pawn. Everyone was watching very carefully as John made a move with his rook to put Tench’s king in check. 

Tench paused to look at his possibilities. Then it came to him. He moved his little soldier into the queen’s grasp. A risky move, but he suspected it would pay off. 

John hardly paid attention to it in favor of moving his queen to put Tench’s king in check. 

Tench moved the King. John moved his rook to another line. 

Tench moved his pawn forward. 

John moved his pawn forward, nearly to the line closest to Tench so he might soon switch his piece. 

Tench moved his pawn again so that John’s king was in check. 

John moved it. 

Tench swooped in with his knight and put John in checkmate. 

After a moment of processing what happened, everyone in the room jumped to their feet in cheers for the little aide they had who had won a game of chess against John Laurens, who they had all thought the undeniable winner from the start. 

Gilbert lifted Tench up and they laughed and cheered at Tench’s little but great achievement. 

_Little victories_, Tench thought once the celebration was over and he was placing the tin soldier onto the mantle in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out the other stories I have, whether they be series or not. I would also like you to comment. I happen to love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Thank you! Hope you liked it!


End file.
